Whitepool (Joceyb23)
Whitepool is a deceased former warrior of SunClan. She is Joceyb23's oc. Spellchecking and adding categories to this oc is allowed, but please, do not steal. Appearance Whitepool is a white she-cat with amber eyes, one brown paw, a brown-tipped tail, brown spots around her eyes, a brown underbelly, and brown ear-tips. Personality Whitepool was soft and caring. She loved her kin and her friends and was a nervous fighter. Whitepool was soft-spoken but not exactly shy. She took joy in playing with all of the kits of SunClan. Backstory Kithood White was born to Ice and an unknown tom as a loner. Ice taught her daughter the basic rules of life: how to hunt, how to protect yourself, where to hide if a badger corners you alone. Regular Loner Life White was a pretty regular loner. Not much happened to her. She basically went about, existing. Ice looked out for White and White looked out for Ice. It was just the two of them. But then an upstart pale ginger tom moved into their forest and made something called a Clan. White and Ice were intrigued by him, and asked if they could join. The tom said that his name was Sunfire and of course they could join. White was renamed Whitepool and Ice was renamed Icestorm. Early Clan Life Whitepool proved to not be the best warrior. She wasn't a very good hunter or fighter, and was often distracted by other cats. She was very interested in other cats lives and her fellow warriors often came to her for advice. Sunfire noticed this and thought she might make a good medicine cat. However, Sunfire had a crush on Whitepool and if he made her a medicine cat she couldn't be his mate. After a run-in with a fox (Whitepool didn't fight at all but helped the medicine cats instead) Sunfire realized it was about time he made her a medicine cat. He came to Whitepool with his idea, and she happily agreed. Medicine Cat Life Life as a medicine cat was ''much ''better than life as a warrior for Whitepool. She enjoyed carefully sorting herbs and healing her Clanmates. Whitepool's best friend was her fellow medicine cat, Bluewing. Whitepool also began to develop a crush on Sunfire. She admired the way he lead the Clan, and he admired the way she took care of the Clan. But because of the warrior code, they could not be together. Sunfire was missing something: his nine lives and his leader name from StarClan. SunClan did not have a place to meet with StarClan yet, which made SunClan worried. Were they a ''real ''Clan? Luckily, a StarClan cat named Silvertail came to Whitepool. She meowed, "Follow me, and I'll lead you to a place where SunClan can meet with StarClan. Bring Sunfire, it is about time for him to become a true leader." Whitepool was scared of the starry cat before her. But she just nodded and fetched Sunfire from his den. Strangely, Sunfire couldn't see Silvertail. The two SunClan cats set off after Silvertail. They eventually came to a beautiful waterfall called the Starfall. There, Sunfire recieved his nine lives. Whitepool was happy for her friend. But she ''was ''in love with Sunstar, and now she ''really ''couldn't have him. Silvertail looked straight at Whitepool and told her to listen to her heart. Whitepool's heart was calling out for Sunstar. And so was his. Back to Being a Warrior wipCategory:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Joceyb23) Category:Status (Deceased) Category:StarClan Cats Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Former Outsiders Category:She-Cats Category:Medicine Cats